His Golden Locks
by StarryVx
Summary: Bella is in love with her English Teacher, Mr Cullen and with 3 months till graduation he feels the same, but why is Jacob so hostile? Why must she stay away from him? It's legal and he isn't dangerous, Is he? OOC vamps,AU ExB. Hiatus till Feb2011
1. Chapter 1

Hi my lovely readers. This is my first Twilight Fanfic though I've been reading them for years. I hope it's good Gimme some review love please!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANY WAY I WISH I DID THOUGH!

* * *

My eyes flickered to his warm bronze locks, glowing softly in the gentle ambience; his dusky pink lips shaping beautifully to pronounce even more beautiful words.

"I love you."

"I need you."

"God, you're so beautiful."

His supple nimble digits trace the imaginary line from the shell of my ear down to my collar bone and round over the peak of my breast. My breathing hitches, his sinfully good hands tease and unwind me, making quick work of my clothes.

His hot, moist mouth flutters small kisses all over my chest, drawing out long moans from my lips, his tongue dabs, licks, suckles at me, forcing me to cry out. His fingers trail across my belly, his tongue dips in and licks my navel. I whimper with need and she shushes my before bending and taking a long lick of my delicate folds. My body is on fire, burning and aching, he is torturing me. So quickly I don't notice, the rip of foil echoes in my ears and he is inside me pushing through my boundary and it feels so right. I feel complete and full of him, we move together in a secret sync just meant for us. He bends forward and whispers in my ear.

"I love you Bella, from the moment I met you...ahhh."

The overwhelming pleasure silences his declaration as the feeling intensifies a sprung coil in my stomach starts wind tighter and tighter. I feel like something is approaching, I don't know what it is but I want it. His hips start thrusting and bucking uncontrollably and I know he feels it too.

"Ungg... Edward, don't stop, I-I ahhh."

The feeling silences me too. Then so easily I fall, over the edge the feeling is unbelievable my heart, ears, mouth explode with the incredible feeling it's like fire cracker exploding all over my body. He slowly stops thrusting pulls out of my and lies beside me, wiping me brow and smiling his gorgeous crooked smile.

"My Edward." I call.

"Bella?"

There's something wrong with the way he's saying my name, it sounds confused unfocused.

"Bella?"

He calls again, my brain starts to unfogg at the sound of nervous sniggering. I open my eyes and am greeted with the entire senior class at Forks High watching me and Mr Cullen like a tennis match; backwards, forwards, backwards, forwards. Jessica Stanley tosses her hair and remarks.

"Gawd, the freak can't get any cock so she dreams about the teacher, how pathetic."

The class snigger at this too, my face burns a deep crimson with shame and embarrassment. Mr Cullen comes over to me and asks to see me after class. I bow my head for the rest of class wallowing in my humiliation.

"Ms. Swan?"

He calls, at the end of class.

"Yessir?"  
He wrings his hands and sighs

"I know how you feel, don't do it in class, here's my cell"

He passes a paper to me with his number on it and ushers me out of the classroom. I smile and bitee my lip. I knew he wanted me.

* * *

Whatdya think eh? Review my lovelies review


	2. Chapter 2

The mist chilled my skin through my thin jacket as I walked through the car lot to my truck. The space was empty and quiet, perfect for me to think over what had just happened.

I had a sex dream, in class… he felt the same way?

I couldn't stop the smile from gracing my face. I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and sat down in my truck.

_Should I call him? I am 18, it's legal, there are only a few months 'til gradation…_

They all rolled through my mind, until I decided.

"No, I'm not going to call him" I decided, aloud.

A sigh racked through my body, I cranked up my heater and pulled out of school.

*'-'*

Charlie was home when I arrived, babbling to Harry Clearwater about some fishing trip next weekend.

"Bella?"

Charlie's voice called out to me once I had one foot on the stairs. I turned to him, he had his hand wrapped around the phone receiver.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, dad"

With that I rushed to my room and plugged my ears with my ipod, the calming lyrics of Linkin Park's numb filtered through my mind:

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_Of becoming this , all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

Silent tears poured down my face, I hated this, feeling like this, like I wasn't good enough. Renee had, had enough of me sending me to Charlie, though she denied it; Charlie rarely spoke to except for the occasional 'how's school' or 'have you thought of college', I had no friends to speak of, the only time I felt like I belonged, as clichéd as it sounds, was English with Mr. Cullen, I felt free when I could write, stories, poems, sonnets, prose, reality, period, modern, everything. I felt good, he made me feel good, encouraging me, caring for me.

I'd taken to dreams of him, caring for me in other ways, dates, hugs, kisses, words of affection, everything I've ever wanted but couldn't get.

As the last note rang in my ears, I wiped my face down and opened my school bag pulling out my geometry homework.

As I was getting stuck in to Pythagoras' theorem the doorbell rang. My eyes travelled to my clock it was 8:30 all ready, who was coming round at this time?

"Hi Charlie" A gruff voice no doubt the product of a fierce battle with puberty rang from the bottom of the stairs.

"Now, that isn't little Jacob" I heard Charlie's voice say.

"He's not so little now, eh? 6 foot 5, I don't know when he's going to stop growing" Another foreign voice spewed.

My interest had reached a painful pique. I stepped out of my room and poked my head down the stairs. I caught sight of a man with incredibly long black hair sitting in a wheel chair beside him was an incredibly tall man with hair just as long. His skin was a beautiful a dark colour, shiny and strong but it looked soft and … well welcoming. He had eyes the colour of fresh coffee deep and rich, a straight nose and pearly teeth not altogether straight but beautiful all the same, he was strangely familiar. A deep rumbling erupted from the arm chair and Charlie beckoned me down stairs.

"Hey Bella, do you remember Billy and his little son Jacob, well he isn't so little anymore but…"

I didn't hear what Charlie had to say I'd thrown myself into Jacob's arms, he smelt of earth, spice and man.

"Jake!" I whispered into his chest.

He just chuckled and rubbed my back. Jake was back, my childhood protector, here to rescue me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake stayed with us for the next few days, making me laugh and smile and well, happy.

" Hey, Bells?" Jacob asked, my head turned towards him and took in his wet shaggy hair. "Do you have a blow dryer?"

Laughter bubbled from my lips; it was just so easy with Jake.

"Yup, in the third draw on the right, because you know it is totally normal for boys to come into my room at 7:30 in the morning to ask for a hair dryer"

"Are you trying to say I'm not masculine?" Jacob joked in a high woman's falsetto voice.

"Uh huh."

"Well would a feminine female do this?" With that he lifted me over his head and ran with me all the way to the living room and dumped me on the couch, he then proceeded to tickle the life out of me, just when I was sure I could take no more. Jake stopped and I realised what position we were in. I was straddled across is lap, my face tilted towards his, his hands were gently gripping my sides and he looked down at me, with hunger in his eyes. My body burned, Jacob's thumbs began to trace circles in my skin as I leaned into him, into his lips.

"Hey kids, what's up?"

The slam of the front door and Charlie's boots accompanied Billy's voice. So quickly, Jake had me beside him on the couch, in the most innocent manner apart from the hated cherry blush coating me cheeks.

"Bella are you alright?" Charlie asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, fine, completely fine." I answered breezily.

"Sure, it's just that you're very red." He chuckled Charlie and Billy shared a knowing look and my head fell into my hands. My, oh my I hated my blush,

"So, um Bells, d'ya want to get a coffee or som'thin?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a car."

"You haven't told her yet?" Billy quizzed Charlie.

"Told me what?" I asked in panic. I did not like surprises.

"Bella? Why don't you and me take a walk outside the house." On the outside the seemed like a question, a choice; but I knew Charlie wasn't giving me an option. We walked through the kitchen and out the back door. I'd momentarily forgotten that I was still wearing my sweats as I was waiting for Jake to get out of the shower so I grabbed my jacket.

"You're a grown girl now Bella." Charlie started. "You're finishing high school in 3 months and may be going off to college." I opened my mouth to speak thinking this was another one of Charlie's rants about school. "Wait, wait, wait. Now you're 18, you can't be wanting your dad driving you everywhere and I know how much you hate my cruiser. I don't like the idea of you taking the bus at night and I know you got your driver's licence in the state of Arizona already so it made sense."  
We stopped walking when we got to the porch and I saw a tired looking fire truck red truck, it looked fierce and vintage. I loved it.

"Dad that isn't for me, is it?"

"Yeaaaah-up."

"Oh Dad."

I hugged him all the way around his middle and allowed a tear to escape. Charlie patted me awkwardly, and I could swear I heard him sniff too.

"Go on then have a look at your new car."

I trailed my hands around the paint work and patted the bonnet, boot and hood. This car was a lean, mean, driving machine, but less of the lean. I ran into the house and asked Jake if he would be finished curling his hair and putting on makeup in 20 minutes because we were taking my car to Starbucks. He just laughed at me and said alrightio.

25 minutes Jake and I stood on my porch admiring my car, well he was anyway. I could see his muscle through the short sleeved ACDC top he wore and his legs looked so powerful in his jeans. I hopped into the cab of my car, hauling Jake with me.

"So what do you think of this hunk o' junk?"

"It's not junk Jake it's a monster it's got personality, I'm going to call him... Gunther"

"Gunther? Cool"

Jake also murmured something under his breath which sounded alot like 'if you're German'

I rolled my eyes and pulled up at Starbucks, but it seemed Jake had something against Starbucks too.

"Starbucks? Isn't that where all those stuck up pansy asses you for their coffee?"

"Maybe but it's the best. How do you like you're coffee anyhow?"

"I'll pay don't you worry. How do _you_ like _you're_ coffee?

"I um, don't really like the taste of coffee so I usually have a caramel, frappaccino with crème." I grinned sheepishly.

Jake shook his head with amused exasperation.

"You come to a coffee shop and you don't like coffee."

"I have my frappaccino coffee based actually and Starbucks does a mean hot chocolate."

"Sure Sure" He grinned

"Can I have your order please?"

"Can I have a grande Americano extra hot with crème and caramel and a grande caramel frappaccino with crème, coffee based please?"  
"Jake you know an awful lot about Starbucks coffee for someone who complained it's for 'pansy asses'" I giggled

Jake completely ignored me which fuelled my laughter even more. I went to stand at the collection counter whilst Jake went outside for a smoke. As I walked over clumsy me bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay." a smooth velvety voice replied .

I looked up to see Mr. Cullen staring intently at me. Nerves prickled at me, sweating my hands and fogging my head, his golden eyes captivated me, held me like a snake before a charmer.

"Bella." He said lightly almost as if he was savouring my name. "You didn't call. I waited for you, I..." He seemed to stop himself from getting the word out.

"It doesn't matter, is that, err... your _boyfriend_ over there?"

He pointed at Jake still outside smoking but on the phone now. The beauty that surrounded Jacob seemed to dim just a little when Mr Cullen was around.

"No, no, not Jacob" I stumbled. "Mr. Cullen I..." I tried to finish but he shushed me.

"We're not in school you can call me Edward, and as I said don't worry about the phone call it doesn't matter."

_Edward _turned to walk away but I couldn't let him.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned to me surprised by my outburst and surprised that he was surprised, it looked like. "Did you mean what you said? Do you feel the same as me?"

"And how do you feel?" He asked his breath cool and sweet fanning across my cheek, dazzling me.

"I lo- like you, a lot." He laughed quietly to himself, almost as if he knew what I was going to say.

"And I ... feel ... the same." My heart imploded with feeling and my mouth stretched into the widest smile I could manage, involuntarily, to match his crooked grin.

He was about to say more when Jake, arrived.

"Bells, your frappaccino's melting, what kept you waiting?" Almost as if he just noticed Jake formed a sort of snarl on his face when he saw Edward. He took a defensive pose in front of me. I couldn't hear what Edward but I did hear.

"... wouldn't hurt her... not as temperamental as you!"

A furious look darkened Edward's brow, he looked ferocious and feral at nothing at all, as if he read someone's mind and their thoughts offended him. I pulled Jake and made for the door, the whole of the store was staring at the near show down and I need someone to cool off.

As soon as I got to the car, I laid into Jacob.

"I cannot believe you just did that. That is my English teacher, y'know the one who marks my homework gives my grade and all that shit. What is your problem. That was out of order Jacob Black."

Jacob seemed not to be listening and said only one thing to me which served to frighten and intrigue me.

"Stay away from Cullen!"

How did he know Edward's name was Cullen? Why should I stay away? What did Jake know?

Yep that short question invoked more questions than answers in me which plagued me through out the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own twilight or Edward or Jacob or Bella or anything but the storyline really.

The entire weekend dragged on endlessly; my mind torn between Edward and Jacob. My anxiety must have been palpable as even Charlie noticed.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked his eye brow cocked in suspicion.

"Yeah dad I'm fine" I replied whilst stirring the pasta sauce for dinner.

"Because you realise the stove isn't on right?"

"Shit…" I murmured, whilst correcting my mistake, I needed to get a grip. Charlie stared at me with a mixture of concern and thought. I had to get to the bottom of this it was eating away at me, slowly.

After clearing the dinner plates and heading up to my room under the notion of homework I texted Jake.

_Jake wat did u mean bout Edwrd the other day?_

The reply was instantaneous.

_Theres a Quileute meetin 2nite, 8 b ther, I'll explain it all_

I jumped up quickly pulling on my jeans and brushing the knots out of my hair, I stumbled across the tube of mascara Renee got me for my last birthday. I decided a little bit wouldn't hurt just to try it out. I was tired of looking plain anyway. I few slicks later, I was making my way to Gunther, spinning Charlie a tale of going to visit Jake and Billy, it wasn't really a lie anyhow.

Jake was there to meet me as I pulled up. The moon was full and round and cast an eerie glow over the forest and across Jake's face. The night was chilly, but Jake stood in a pair of sweats and slippers, he grinned at me and helped me out.

"Hey Bella, you came!"

"Well obviously, you asked me to, dork." I sassed at him, I looked up to slap him round the head but he was too tall. He seemed to have grown at least 2 inches since I saw him Friday night.

Jake guffawed at my remark and slang an arm around my shoulder.

"Tonight, their telling the stories of the Wolves of the Quileute Tribe, we've all heard them before but Sam and his buddies have taken a sudden interest." Jake's voice sneered around Sam's name, projecting his obvious dislike. He must have seen the confusion on my face as continued to explain:

"Me, Sam, Paul, Jared and the rest of us used to be close in elementary school, hell even freshman year, but half way through my sophomore year they got weird. Sam and Jared are a little older than me and they dropped out in their Senior year, they walked around like they owned they place, and people actually took it. Treated them like Gods, they even got a say in the Elder's meetings. But the final straw was what Sam did to Leah." Jake paused, his breathing rough with anger and vengeance. "Leah and Sam were completely in love then Sam went weird and left her for Emily, her freakin' cousin. He left her completely broken. I'm not saying Leah's an angel. I didn't like her much, but she didn't deserve that. At all."

Hatred bubbled in my chest for Sam as well, as we neared the clearing. A gasp escaped me, the clearing was completely transformed, there was a roaring fire in the centre with strategically placed logs, forming a semi circle around it, with Billy and the other Elders sitting on the other side of the fire, Sam sitting with them. A beautiful woman sat next to him, with smooth skin dark and exotic; her hands were woven into Sam's, her face was turned toward him, seemingly in silent conversation. I saw a hint of sparkle on her left hand, it was obvious they were in love it radiated from them. So this was Emily.

She turned sharply and I could see three deep gouged marks running from her temple to her mouth; her eyes connected with mine. I turned away quickly. Jake whispered to me.

"She was caught up in an animal attack in Canada, try not to stare it makes Sam mad."

"Hey, Jacob!"

"Jake, over here!"

Three gangly teenage boys called us over. One of them was almost as tall as Jake, with long greasy hair tucked behind his ears unlike Jake his body didn't fill out his height. The other one was a bit shorter and was built like a tank, his t-shirt was tight, to show off his pecs and biceps. The third looked younger maybe 14, he has jaw length hair, was slightly taller than me and skinny as a rake, his face was cute and he had big deep brown eyes, you could tell he was going to be a looker some day.

"Ooh, is this _the _Bella?" The gangly tall one mocked.

"Shut up!" Jake growled with a hidden threat, all three of them laughed.

"I'm Quill" said the muscular one, holding out his hand in fashion that can only be described as flirting, I took it all the same, flattered. "This is Embry." He pointed the tall boy. "And this is Seth." The 14 year old boy waved.

A shrill bell rang, and Jake took me to a seat by Seth and Embry.

"Don't listen to a word, Embry and Quill tell you!"

"Hmph, they do know my name Jake." I giggled.

"That's because he's always talking about his Bella, I heard you're a Senior you don't look that much older than Jake!" Seth quipped.

"_Your _Bella mmm?" I asked, Jake just flushed and mumbled to himself.

Then Billy started to speak.

_Many, Many years before, we Quileute's have lived in harmony with nature and its animals, we have been kind and nurturing. The pale faces came along, we were able to make agreements with them and continue to live in peace. We, as a tribe are a peaceful people, we kill only those who harm us, and we have a secret weapon, the shape of a wolf._

_One day our ancestors, saw a creature, like the pale faces in appearance and form, but these creatures were hard as stone, their eyes as red as blood. These creatures fed on human blood. It was our duty to protect our harmony with life to eradicate this demon. So the Gods bestowed upon us the gift of the wolf form. Our teeth became strong enough to tear threw this demons flesh and kill them. We named our defeated enemy , the Cold Ones._

_The Cold ones we found were not the last of them, no , no. There are hundreds, maybe thousands. It was our duty to protect. So when our ancestor Ephraim came across a coven of 5 cold ones, his instincts were to kill, but his mind pointed that their eyes were not the colour blood, but a bizarre yellow. The leader of this coven said _

"_My family and I do not drink human blood, we pose no threat to you or the other humans."_

_Ephraim being compassionate and against the spilling of blood said. _

"_You may live here in peace, but you may not cross onto Quileute land, You may not drink the blood of humans and You may not create another monster like yourselves, in return we will not harm you."_

_The Cold Ones adhered the treaty, so we did the same. But Ephraim still did not trust these demons so he spoke to the Gods. _

"_Allow my people the skill, the ability to change into wolves when our enemy is near. When the cold ones return, so will we."_

_So we wait, now for the cold ones to return and our wolf form to be restored._

I heard the sounds of people packing away, but my mind was preoccupied. Hard as stone, eyes an odd yellow, a _cold _one.

"No freakin' way." I whispered to myself, but all the signs seemed to point that way…

I looked to Jake and he seemed to be having an epiphany of his own.

"I was starting to believe… I saw Cullen and I knew… but me… I… I… No… NO!" Jake had begun to shake uncontrollably, his ramblings incoherent. I shook him.

"Jake? Jake are you alright?" Sam came over and took my hand off of Jacob and said in a deep authoritative voice:

"I think you should go home now."

Jake started shaking even harder, Sam began holding him down.

"Paul, Jared, Help, Billy! It's happening."

Seth came round and led me to my truck, my mind was in a complete daze, everyone was being evacuated from the clearing. I hopped into the cab, and put the key in the ignition. Not understanding a thing.

Something darted in front of the truck and I had to pull an emergency brake. I got out to see what it was and I saw Edward crouched in front of Gunther.

"What are you doing?"

He responded swiftly: "The forest is dangerous tonight. I think I should take you home"

A/N Please review, I know I've been terrible updating but I did give you an extra long chapter. Things are hotting up! P.S. Does anyone else call knots in their hair a Susan?


End file.
